A Break
by Silent Sage
Summary: President Dad Oneshot Fahrenheit rescues Ami from her aunt and busy schedule. Together, they visit a familar place where they first met.


A Break

"Fahrenheit!"

Immediately, the blonde haired body guard looked up from his book. His face as passive as ever, but alarm clear in his silver eyes at his mistress' shriek. His mind quickly opened his mistress' schedule for the day, scanning each appointment with complete and utter scrutiny for any breach in security that might harm his young ward. Nothing seemed out of order, forcing Fahrenheit to think the worst had happened to her.

Fahrenheit felt for his gun, concealed safely in one of his numerous, hidden coat pockets, and stood up. He quietly stood up from his chair, ready to swiftly sprint to Ami's aid, ready to attack the person who may be endangering Ami's safety.

That is, until Ami popped her head from behind the door, waving an oddly familiar looking object frantically. She grinned ecstatically up at him, her body breathless, but not from running away from fear…

"Guess what!"

"What…?" Fahrenheit replied cautiously, carefully eyeing her for any external injuries at the same time.

"I just got High Peach's new CD!" Ami squealed, happily spinning around the room. A few of the other palace guards, who had also appeared when they hear Ami scream, sighed resignedly as they wearily wandered of the room and back to their posts. In the back of their mind, they questioned how this teenage girl could be the child of the president of the South Korea.

Fahrenheit sighed jadedly as he settled himself back down on his chair, relieved that he hadn't pulled out his gun after all. Ami might've fainted at the sight of it. Watching her in lala land, he unenthusiastically shook his head. Discreetly, he continued to watch her behind his long, blonde bangs as she looked as if she was about to drool on her CD. His mistress was as High Peach obsessed as ever. Well, maybe a little more since she actually got to meet Rick, the High Peach lead singer, when she had had a public appearance at a high profile television show.

'_Tap, tap, tap, tap…'_

A slender, blonde eyebrow was raised as his keen ear heard the approaching sound of expensive high heels clicking against the palace marble floor. He glanced at Ami who was quietly humming a High Peach song under her breath, swaying slightly back and forth, unaware of the terror that was rapidly heading her way.

"AMI!"

A flying teapot nearly creamed the twirling girl if Fahrenheit had not intervened and caught the pot effortlessly, just inches before it hit the still swaying Ami.

"Eh?" Ami, feeling a familiar shadow in front of her, broke away from her daze, blinked curiously at the pot that had seemingly appeared out of mid-air in front of her face. Her eyes widened in alarm as it slowly dawned on her who had thrown it at her. "A-auntie!"

Her aunt stood in front of her, her brown eyes narrowed down at the alarmed girl. "Your father has a meeting with the United States president next week! Why aren't you with Steve Parker leaning English?" She would've thrown another pot if it wasn't for the fact Fahrenheit was calmly standing next to a panicking Ami. His face was monotone, but his eyes were narrowed at her, wearily watching her, readily prepared to catch another airborne pot or any other object within reach of Ami's aunt.

"B-but Auntie! I already finished my day's lesson with Mr. Parker," Ami retorted, holding the CD case close to her chest. It was her beloved treasure, and somehow she just _knew_ her aunt might try to take it away, or worse, destroy it.

"Is that so…?"An elegant eyebrow arched in suspicion before she slammed her hand down on the table, making Ami and half of the occupants of the room jump in surprise. Fahrenheit was the only exception, a seemingly bored expression on his face as he curiously watched the events unfold before him.

"Introduce yourself to me in English," Ami's aunt coldly challenged, looking sternly at Ami. She folded her arms against her bosom as she tapped her foot lightly against the marble floor, impatiently waiting for Ami to give her an example of what she had been learning from Mr. Parker.

Ami visibly paled, much to Fahrenheit's frustration, but he nodded slightly at Ami's courage as she swallowed loudly, trying to hide her apprehension. Maybe she _was_ growing a backbone from all of the training she received after all.

"I…I am Ami Wong. It-it is a pre…preasure ta…to… mea…No…" Ami clenched her fists, looking frantically at the ground, unsure what to say next. She trembled slightly, her hand clenched tightly near her rapidly beating heart. Suddenly, a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, nearly making her jump through the roof. Turning her head up, her shock nearly took away all of her fear.

Fahrenheit's hand was resting lightly on her shoulder as he calmly looked down at her. His face as emotionless as always, but his eyes…Those same beautiful, silver eyes that pierced through her own, immediately calmed her down much to Ami's astonishment.

A grateful smile appeared on her face as she turned around back to her aunt. Even when Fahrenheit removed his hand from her shoulder, his reassuring warmth stayed with her. Determination was clear in her stance as she managed to stammer out her greeting. "I am…Ami Wong. It…is a pleasure to…meet…ya…you."

Ami gulped nervously as her courage immediately drained out of her body, forcing her to look down nervously at her fingers. She had been practicing all night with her American greetings, with Fahrenheit's patient and composed help. However, saying them in front of her glowering aunt nearly erased all of them.

"Hmph, barely passable, BUT!" She slammed her hand down once more, ignoring the fact that she might've broken a well manicured fingernail, "You can do better."

"Auntie…"

Ami would've quietly complied with her aunt's lecturing if it wasn't for the firm, but gentle hand that pulled her back a step. "Ami has to meet with Eui-Jung, Moo-Hyun, and Hwa-Ryun today. It would be unlady-like of Ami to miss it…" Fahrenheit stood behind Ami, his faced composed, but behind that well made façade of composure was a man daring anyone to get in his way.

No one did.

Fahrenheit's arm still holding hers, he quickly used the opportunity to steer the stunned teenager toward the door, "I'll be taking the mistress with me to her friends."

Blatantly ignoring the dump founded look on Ami's aunt's face, Fahrenheit quickly led Ami out of the room, and with a quick nod to the watchman of the palace front gates, out side of the palace.

"I-I have to meet…?" Ami looked up curiously at her guard, a blank look in her cerulean eyes. Her brow was crinkled together as she tried to remember when she had said she would meet up with her two friends. Hwa-Ryun was technically with her already.

"Of course, however," Fahrenheit coughed slightly, "Eui-Jung and Moo-Hyun do not know this gathering."

Ami blinked once more, her brain trying to comprehend what the sentence meant until it dawned on her that Fahrenheit had told a small lie to her aunt to save her.

"Thank you Fahrenheit," Ami beamed, blushing slightly as she allowed herself to be dragged by Fahrenheit, "Umm….where are we going?"

"Hmm? To the park of course," the blonde haired body guard said matter of factly as if it was the most normal thing in the word to say.

"Really? Okay!" Ami chirped obediently, freeing her arm from Fahrenheit, but grabbing his hand instead. She smiled happily as she swung it childishly between him and her, just like in the American movies she saw on T.V. On the inside, she could feel herself glowing at her bold move, but the feeling of comfort she felt earlier when his hand was on her shoulder, was seeping through right now.

Fahrenheit looked startled at the daring move, but allowed himself to now be the one being dragged along. For the barest moment, he relaxed slightly, enjoying the soft warmth that she emitted from her hand.

It was broken with Ami's next comment as she realized she still had her precious CD in hand.

"Tee hee, I can finally listen to my High Peach CD!" Ami squealed joyously, her CD still being held firmly in her hand; reminding herself that she had the CD, Ami's mind quickly floated off into her own High Peach world.

While Ami was in her own little flowery world, Fahrenheit was making sure she didn't step or trip into a puddle or be run over by a runaway baby carriage. In the back of his mind, he was wondering for the umpteenth time how Ami was the daughter of the president of Korea as he saved his mistress from a pack of preschoolers who were chasing after a small, pink, plastic ball.

"Fahrenheit!" Ami tugged at the hand she was holding, pointing at a nearby bench. "Look, it's the bench were we first listened to High Peach together!" She led an obedient Fahrenheit to the bench and pulled out the CD from its case and placed it in her CD player that she had magically pulled from her pocket.

To Fahrenheit's surprise, he felt unusually upset when she removed her hand from his so that she could place her beloved CD into her CD player. He made a mental note to go to the doctor later on to check his health.

"Here," she said as she handed over one of the headphones to him, grinning happily as he slowly reached for it and took it from her outstretched hand. It was just like back when they first met…

Resigned to his fate of listen to generic brand pop, Fahrenheit placed the little headphones to his ear. Patiently, he waited to hear the happy pop music flow into his ear and slowly brainwash him.

"Thank you."

If Fahrenheit hadn't had good hearing, he wouldn't have heard those two simple words come out of Ami's mouth. Although, there was the fact that he was a specialist at lip reading for several major languages, so that would've made up for his disability of hearing. Nonetheless, he fully turned his head to look fully at Ami, masking his surprise with a look of somewhat bored curiosity.

However, before he could question her about those words, the music had decided that moment to start, making Ami close her eyes and silently hum it to herself, obliviously happy to his questioning look.

Turning away, Fahrenheit placed his neutral mask back on his face, his eyes locked on a nearby bush. However, in the corner of his eye, he continued watching Ami, keeping her safe from something as frivolous as herds of small children running to the ice cream man from terrorists. At the same time, he watched her to somehow solve the paradox that was Ami.

Fahrenheit's thoughts were abruptly cut short when Ami opened her mouth once more.

"Because you protected me…" Ami sang softly along with the song, her soft soprano voice ringing through the oddly silent park.

Fahrenheit was perplexed. Was she saying that because she had somehow read his mind, or because she was singing along with the music? He mentally sighed, knowing fully well he may never know what was going through her head. Almost subconsciously he lifted his hand and patted her hand gently as if to say, "_You're welcome_."

Ami didn't react to the touch at all. On the contrary, she continued to smile blissfully because of the song or because of him was unknown to him. However, when he moved his hand away, she grabbed it, lacing her fingers with his. Unperturbed by her unusually daring action, Ami stared into the horizon, humming to the tune of the song.

Silver eyes blinked in confusion, but slowly, a small smile made its way up to the Fahrenheit's face.

Maybe…just maybe…it wasn't so bad taking care of the president's daughter after all.

…

Maybe.

"Fahrenheit! Let's go to a movie," Ami turned toward him, a giddy smile on her face, "Eui-Jung told me that a cinema nearby has Titanic, and it's a remix! High Peach is supposed to be starring in it!"

Or maybe he should've done away with Rick when he had the chance.

-------------------

SS: Oh my gosh…I read the fourth volume, and AHHH! There were so many FxA hints, I was nearly squealing inside the bookstore. XD


End file.
